bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hooded Man
The Hooded Man, or "D", is an enigmatic character introduced in Dawn of the New Hour. Not much is known about this man. His true goals are a complete mystery. Design What Came Before Dusk The Hooded Man appears as "D", and is a much lighter character in the events that took place before Dawn of the New Hour. No character sprite for him has appeared yet, as What Came Before Dusk hasn't even been announced officially yet. Dawn of the New Hour The Hooded Man wears a long cloak which shrouds his face in darkness. It is said his eyes glow bright under it, however. Under the cloak, the Hooded Man wears "strange garments". Story Runaway The Hooded Man is not from the same Universe as Sullivan and most of his companions. He comes from what's known as Universe 20-J. It is said that he used a Dimensional Portal, a machine that opens a Portum to another world, to flee from his "fate". What that fate was is currently unknown, but it is suggested that it most likely was a deadly one. The Dimension Portal was designed to accept only very specific DNA, however, for security reasons, but the Hooded Man hacked the machine to accept his own. Due to this event, however, he created a hole in space and time by doing so, thus leading to the events of the Opening. Seeking Power The Hooded Man, realizing the power he could obtain from the energy leaking through the rips in space and time, he utilized the Dimensional Portal more and more to travel through multiple worlds and universes, creating more holes to gain more effect from the Bleeding Effect. He later learned the ability to open his own personal Portums, and discarded all use of the Dimensional Portal machine, which later was shut down due to misuse. During this time, he had changed his name from his real one to simply "D". He visited Demiresis Institute and then attended the school to study magic at greater depth. There he met Lord Sain, and the two became quick classmates despite the large age difference between them (Sain at the time was only sixteen). Sain and the Hooded Man, going by the name "D" at the time, attended multiple classes together. Their first class was Crystallography, the study of the structure and properties of crystals. This sparked the idea of harnessing energy within a Crystal to keep it until it was needed. This became a pet project for him and Sain. |*~* This section to be continued *~*| Work With Sain |*~* This section to be continued *~*| Master Efrem Not much is known about "D"'s time under the arm of Master Efrem. What is known is that Efrem was guiding him in ways to control his powers and skills. Under Efrem, D was able to learn how to teleport short distances without the use of Portums. As hinted in the Post-Credit scene of DEMO Version, it is assumed that Efrem and D had a falling out when D desired more power and skill. He felt as though he wasn't learning enough, as though Efrem was holding him back, which was not the case; Efrem slowed D's progress with learning skills so that D would be able to master skills he already had, to perfect them so that they wouldn't backfire on him. It is hinted that they had a Father-Son relationship as well as a Teacher-Student relationship. The Post-Credit scene ends with the sound of a sword being unsheathed, it hitting something solid, and the sound that plays when something is defeated in battle, suggesting that D might have killed Master Efrem. Trivia * Miranda states that there’s significance in the Hooded Man’s origination coming from Universe 20-J, but hasn’t said why. * The Dimensional Portal, created in Universe 20-J, was not created by the Hooded Man. Rather, it was hijacked by him. * Lord Sain and the Hooded Man have met before, but Lord Sain is not the creator of the Hooded Man’s Soul Crystal. * At the End-Credits scene of DEMO Version 1.5, Efrem seems to almost address the Hooded Man by name, saying "Does the past mean nothing to you...D--?" This suggests that the Hooded Man's name starts with the letter D. ** In the new events in What Came Before Dusk, Lord Sain as well as many other classmates refer to the Hooded Man as simply "D". It appears as though this was a name he dawned for himself, as to not give away his real name. This might be because he was still trying to keep hidden from those from Universe 20-J, in case someone had tracked him. * At the End-Credits scene of Demo Version 1.5, the Hooded Man is wearing his normal hooded outfit. This suggests that this scene took place either in the present or in the event that D had just transitioned into becoming the Hooded Man. See Also * Efrem * Lord Sain * Demiresis Institute